Currently, there is a need to back up data by guaranteeing their integrity and availability over time. Such a data backup generally requires a complex infrastructure whose cost depends on the sensitivity of the data and the duration of the desired storage.
Existing solutions offer secure downloading of the data, a signing of the data, and a saving of the data within at least two new remote sites in order to avoid any consequences of incidents, such as earthquakes, floods, or terrorist actions. Such solutions require very high cost infrastructure, for example related to the buildings' structures, the air-conditioned air, the controlled atmosphere, the security guards if any, or the information security procedures. Furthermore, the same set of data is often copied into a certain number of copies (generally eight) in order to compensate for any electronic failures within the storage means.